David
by KuroTenshi1
Summary: Before Young Justice, Before his rivalry with Aquaman, Black Manta was a man. Before he was a man that was cold-hearted and ruthless, he was boy named David living in an era that would weaken even the strongest of men. But he survived.
1. Chapter 1

AN:.. Yeah I started another fic while still working on the ones I have. Though I am hoping to all hell and back that this is short. It's a short Character piece about Black Manta- who's real name is David. (No last name though.) It's slightly crossed over with my other fic: Fishing: The Batman Method.

Triggers: Child abuse/neglect/non-con situations/racism and ect.

Due to the time period he lived in, a lot of things have never actually been mentioned or covered. I'm going to kind of cover that. To see what made this once good kid living in a hellish situation turn into a monster.

* * *

><p>There are things within this world that shape us to become the people we will be. Some things only make us stronger. While some make us weak. And for others, it simply turns into madness and rage.<p>

* * *

><p>David is only five at the time, when his story begins in a rundown apartment where no sane person alive would be living. The slums of this neighborhood were something that only hell could think of, but for David, a little black boy growing up in the 1960s, it was home. He walks around mostly without too many clothes because he simply outgrew his old ones. They hurt and pinch uncomfortably when he wore them- if he did at all.<p>

He glances at his mother, who's head was hanging off the couch and only reaches for her for a moment before stopping himself.

His mother was sick. She had often yelled at him for even bothering her. He doesn't really know what to do, to be honest and turns to walk away. Outside, he hears the world moving and carrying on and he knows that it would be pointless to get help here.

No one comes when he cries out at being hit. So why would they come now?

Instead, he takes the one thing that was his own- a torn ratty ball of cloth that had a vague outline of a starfish- and walks out of the door without his shoes or shirt.

It was the first thing he's decided for himself to do when he got hungry enough to do it.

Later on, some well-meaning white lady comes across him. Her friends wrinkle their noses at him, muttering words he doesn't fully understand yet. She's speaking something. He only tilts his head up, frowning a little. Half afraid to speak to her. If he did...

"Come on now, boy." She said, "There's a place for people like you. Even your kind don't deserve to be treated like this."

David has no other choice but to follow her. It wasn't like he had many options.

* * *

><p>At ten, he has come to fully regret that choice. He lives in a foster home filled with children from various other homes that were either as bad or worse off. He's not sure what will happen to him now. He knows for sure that he'll never be adopted at all because he's '<em>too old<em>' and _black_. No one likes either of those combinations. Especially the black part.

He hates that. He hates having to hear things about his people in such a negative way. Sometimes he dreams about everyone that _wasn't_ black dying some bad way, but later he changes his mind when he hears about someone else-_ not_ black- doing something nice for his race.

He's obsessed with the news, listening for scrapes of things about progress or anything. But it's mostly about Vietman and things.

He's still not too clear as to why that occurs. He mostly hears these things while at the Barber shop where he worked part time sweeping up the hair after school.

He always stays there late because he never wants to go back to the place he had to call 'home'. It was cramped, the roof leaked, and fights were too numerous for him to read. Not to mention that the 'boss' was really the foster family's own son, Mickey.

Bastard.

Just because this was his family, he thinks he could treat the rest of them like dirt.

But they could never hit back. Not unless they want their Forster Father to back hand them and toss them out on the streets. That's what happened to Tina and John. They were tossed out like that because they stood up for themselves.

David hates the fact that he _can't_ do that.


	2. Chapter 2

An: Took me a bit to come around to him. '3'~ Oh well. It'll be slower updates on any of my stories *College term is coming back up.* But I'll up date as much as I can between things. Anyway, enjoy

* * *

><p>He's twelve years old when the world came toppling down on him. His first foster home was closed because too many people were starting to see the bruises on the children coming from there. It was fine for him. He didn't care when they moved him to another part of Baltimore, Maryland.<p>

However, living there for the past two years, he became better at his school-such as it was- and has even begun helping out at a local mechanic garage after school and on weekends so he would have some money.

His new Foster home wasn't as terrible, merely neglectful. That was fine. At this point in his life, David knows that if he wasn't going to have a loving family, he would create one himself one day.

There were a lot of things he liked about living there, aside from not getting beat up. One was Shelia. A black girl from his school that he often ran into on his way to the beach. She was different from the other girls. She really was smart and not trying to act it. She was laid back and easy to talk to.

Best of all, she liked comic books and thinks what he does is interesting.

"Because, " She said while they were walking along the shoreline, "They said _I_ couldn't learn that stuff 'cause I'm a _girl_. I think that's _stupid_."

David shrugs, "If you want, I could teach you what I learn from there. We could make our own stuff!"

"Open our own fix-it shop." She grins, her chocolate brown eyes were bright with excitement. "Promise me."

"What?" David tilts his head a bit, kicking the sand. He'll have some in his shoes again.

"That when we grow up, we'll have our own fix-it shop."

He grins, "Sure. Why not?" He breathes in deeply. He did love coming here. There was something about being near the ocean that gave him more solace then anything else. He runs a hand over his somewhat cropped hair. He would need another haircut soon. It was getting bushy again. "Don't you love it here?"

"I guess." She said walking barefoot towards the surf, "I can't wait for spring break! That means a _whole_ week from school work and we could play wherever we want." She turns towards him, her bright white blouse stands against the slowly setting sun, "Hey, Dav?"

"Yeah?" He was digging around, trying to find another seashell. Quite pleased when he found something interesting.

"I think, when we get older before the shop and all, we should travel everywhere." Shelia told him, "There's got to be a place for people like us. That people won't think bad about us."

"What place would that be?" He walked over to her, and hands her half of the seashell he found. "Here. I heard if you find a seashell with both halves that it's good luck or something."

Shelia blinks, her braids clattering a little as she took it, "Then why give it to me?" She abandons the first half of the question for this. "If you need both?"

"Well, I figure that we're gonna need all the luck we can get. Between the both of us, I think we can make." David turns, "Aw _shit_-"

"You're not suppose to say that." She chastised him.

"Well the lamp light's coming on. We better hurry back!" David turns to head one way. Shelia lived in the opposite direction from this point, "I'll see you at school tomorrow, Shelia!"

"Ok! Don't forget the math homework and your book. I don't want to be sharing with you again!"

"Yeah, yeah!"

If only he had stayed with her for a few moments longer, David might've avoided his ultimate fate.

* * *

><p><em>At this rate<em>, he thought to himself following along the coast of the sea towards where his home was._ I'll be there after supper._

He hates that, because if you're late, you don't eat and aren't allowed in the kitchen after that time had passed. Unless you had a job, then that was completely a different story. Even though David had one, it wasn't a _real_ paying job like the older kids.

Still, he looks around a bit, maybe it would be best if he went straight up the side of the road and head straight? It's always easier then jumping fences and zigzagging around.

"But, "He said to himself, "If I'm going to be late, I might as well see if I can find something else around here." A sly smile crosses his lips. "Maybe some rings or a buried treasure?"

He could still see by the dim light so, he kept walking along until he spots it. A boat being loaded with things. He thought it was a rather curious thing to be doing so late.

With his curiosity getting the better of him, David wanders closer to them, wanting to know what was it they were taking. After all, the port wasn't really that far, so why were they _there_?

Looking around, he spots a ship far out into the sea. He wonders why he didn't see it before. It was pretty big, must be either a cargo or-

"Hey you!"

He turns, a tall white man was coming towards him with another skinnier man behind him. David's eyes widen before he turns to run. Something in him told him that if he stayed there would be trouble. Trouble he couldn't deal with.

He runs, his old converse shoes kicking up sand everywhere and even abandons his books for speed. He didn't like this. If he could make it, he would be able to make it to Shelia's and-

"Gotcha'!"

He yelps and gags at being pull by the collar of his stripped shirt. Flailing, he kicks out and hits something solid.

"Goddamn brat!" The skinny man is hissing. "What are we going to do with him now? He's seen us!"

"He'll have to come along." Grunted the tall man.

David kept squirming until he was punched in the head by the skinny man with vengeance. "Shut up." Skinny man spits, "That'll teach'em to kick _me_ like that."

"Lets finish up." The tall man says again, carrying the now limp boy under an arm. "I doubt anyone will be lookin' for this one."

"Hope so." Skinny said, "Otherwise boss is gonna have your ass, Jo."

"He won't when he sees what we've got here." Jo smiles, a few crooked teeth but tosses the boy in the boat. "Hurry up. I think I hear somethin' comin'. "

"Yeah, yeah." Skinny said, "Always leavin' me to do all the work 'round here."

* * *

><p>When David wakes up, he's cold, alone, and anything he valued was gone. Except..<p>

"Starro." He mutters pulling the nearly formless stuff starfish from his pocket. He huddles against the wall, feeling the sway of the room. Where was he?

He saw a porthole and moves towards it, carefully climbing up on a rickety chair to see out.

All he saw was flat blue sea and bright blue skies.

He was _alone_ and out at _sea_.

He jumps, falling from where he was standing when the door opens without warning and a teenager was there with a bowl.

"Good," He said and wrinkled his nose, "You're up. Well, you might as well eat this slop. You're going to be working here."

"Where am I?" David swallows, hiding the stuff starfish behind his back, fisting it in his hand to try and stop the fear that was shaking his entire body.

"Are you _stupid_?" He tossed the bowl on the floor, where it skidded with some dull soupy water falling out. "You're on a ship, idiot."


	3. Chapter 3

David is more than scared right now. He's terrified. On the ship- a deep sea crab fishing boat that was a lot bigger then normal ones- there were at least six other men with the seventh being the captain. The teenager that he met was called Sven. He was the captain's son.

The first mate was called Theo, a man of mixed descent that could pass for Latino in some places. He was old and apparently a friend of the captain's. He was always bald with something of a bushy beard and the most startling sage-green eyes David's ever seen.

After him was Jolly, a rather angry looking white man that had taken him in the first place. He always looked so angry even when he's joking with the others.

The skinny guy that David had kicked was called Mars. Another white guy with a rat-like appearance and large dark eyes.

Zhell was the cook and navigator. David has no idea what he is. He's never seen a person like him before. Tan, but not black with an Asian look to him.

After him was a silent black man with a large scar over his left eye. They called him Black Jack.

The Captain was a rather disarming person. You wouldn't think of him as the captain of anything remotely like a sea vessel, yet here was this tanned white man with sandy-blonde hair and bright blue eyes that looked as if he could be on the cover of some magazine somewhere.

Sven hardly looks anything like his father. Where the man looked as if he walked off a magazine cover, the seventeen year old teen looked as if he had been rummaging in a Goodwill bin for clothes. Dark hair and dark eyes, he looks nervous and halfway didn't seem like the type to want to be talked to. He was half angry as well.

David, being only twelve and easily the smallest person on the ship at the moment, tries his best to keep away from the others while trailing behind Sven. Sven had told him about the others and which to not be around.

Which was virtually _everyone_.

"Though," Sven rubs his nose taking him to his father, "Theo's alright I guess."

"So this is the shrimp?" Theo glances up from a map with Zhell still studying it, "What's your name?"

David still tried to half hide behind Sven, even as the teenager went over to his father to speak with him about something. Finding himself at a loss, he glances down not wanting to look at him straight in the eyes.

"Look at _me_ when you're talking to me."

David looks at him, swallowing slightly, "D-David."

"David?" He snorts, "Well, it's a name I suppose. Hey, Capt."

"What?"

"We gotta get this kid a better name then that." Theo stands up and walks over to him, "No one is their name on this ship, kid."

"Oh..." David's eyes looked almost anywhere but at him.

Theo watches him for a while longer before saying, "Manta."

David tilts his head. _Why_ manta? He's heard of them and seen pictures of them in books when he could steal them.

Theo grins slightly, "You don't have a stinger yet, but I can see you'll be something. Now, lets put you to work."

* * *

><p>On the fifth day, David -called pup around the ship- was mostly working with Black Jack on the engines and most of the electronics whenever there was a problem. He was still scared of the silent big man, but with the thought of docking for a while at another port, David contents himself with that.<p>

He hopes he could get off the boat for a little while to get more books.

"You might not want to be friendly with them." Black Jack said as they check the final preparations. "They'll cut your throat in a heartbeat."

David looks at him but nods slowly pondering if he should ask him why, but thought better of it as the man got up.

"Don't even trust _me_, pup."

* * *

><p>When they docked that following day, David wanted to get off the boat just the stretch his legs, but the Captain had told him he had to stay and watch the boat.<p>

"Just in case trouble happens." He told him.

David tries not to look upset at this, because he wanted to go. He wanted to see something different for once, instead he simply nods. After all, it wasn't like he could run off somewhere.

Who would care about some stupid black kid that's been kidnapped? _No one_, that's who.

That's what he remembers his foster families always saying. Not to mention Tina and John- no one came after them either.

No one cares if _they_ disappear.

"Can you at least get me a book?" He knows he shouldn't hope, but...

"A book?" Theo exchanged looks with the Captain and laughs, "What would you _need_ a book for?"

"It gets boring."

Snorting, the remaining men left, "Sure kid, I'll get you a _book_."

With them gone, he simply wandered around the whole boat with vague interest. This was the first time he could examine it without anyone calling for him or interruptions. He's found several hideaways on the boat and decides he should remember them for some time. He found a stash of porn magazines and was really tempted to look at them.

However, a sound caught his ears. A _humming_ sound. He frowns, following it towards the Captain's quarters. What was that sound?

It was strange, he felt like he was in a trance as he opens the door quietly and saw them.

Shining gemstones and a coin on the mantle of the captain's bed. They were beautiful to him. Something about them made him think of the sea. Then of Shelia's voice.

_"A place for people like us."_ That's what she said.

He wonders, what if they could have a place under the sea? Away from anything that could hurt them? Away from all that bad stuff?

"Hello?"

David jumps looking around, he's not suppose to be there! He closes the door and runs out to see who's calling.

"Hello?" the voice sounded young. Like him but not quite.

Curious, David cautiously looks over the side to see another black boy, like himself with a crew cut hairstyle- unlike his own bushy-ish hair. "Um..hi? Who are you?"

The boy smiles, "Glad to see someone that's like me around here. I'm Cal Durham. What's your name?"

"Da-erm. Manta. I'm Manta." He had to remember to use his alias, "Everyone calls me Pup on the count I don't have a stinger yet."

"That's weird."

"Well..what do _you_ want?" David huffs, he didn't want his name being made fun of.

"Wanted to see if you wanted to play." Cal smiles rubbing the back of his head, "My Dad told me to see if anyone around here wanted to. I didn't think I would find any other kids that would."

David chews on his lower lip for a moment before breathing out, "I'm not suppose to leave the boat."

"We can play on the docks right here! Let me get my stuff!"

Before David could even protest, Cal was already gone. Still, it would be that bad. He thought to himself walking down the plank to the docks. I'm still right here near the boat.

He smiles seeing Cal return with an arm load of comic books and a few other things.

It was nice to not be scared.

"What's that?" He points at the comic books. "I don't think I've seen them before. "

"What? Are you _kidding_ me?" Cal looked scandalized, "It's the Justice Guild of America! _Everyone_ knows about it."

"Well I'm not _everyone_." David folds his arms huffing, "Still..what are they?"

"Superheroes!" Cal sat down and opens the comic book, "This is the first one. That one is the Green Guardsman. His ring can make anything if he thinks hard enough-but he's weak against aluminum. That's Tommy Turbine. He's a scientist. That's The Streak-"

"Really? He has to have 'The' in his name?" David found it hard to believe. "That sounds stupid."

Cal shook his head, "Even though it does, he's the fastest man alive! Faster then anything." He grins, "My favorite is Catman. He doesn't have any powers but he's really smart- like a detective and stuff. And that's Black Siren."

"And she does..what?"

"She can create sound waves and cook pretty well."

David wrinkles his nose. Man, what _useless_ character. He's sure that Sheila would find it annoying too. "Ok, so who are the bad guys?"

"Oh them? Well, there's the Music Master. Um.. The Sportsman- he uses sport stuff to hurt others. There's Dr. Blizzard- he's another one of my favorites. His powers are so cool! And finally Sir Swami. He uses magic to get what he wants." Cal finished, "Here just read it and you'll get it. I swear."

"I should be reading something that won't turn my brain to _mush_." David takes it, still highly skeptical but leans against a crate and starts to read, "I feel I'm going to regret this."

* * *

><p>"Pup!"<p>

David's head snaps up from the fourth issue of the Justice Guild of America. He doesn't know why he's so into it, but Cal had lent them to him. Saying he'll get more copies or something.

Still, David hid the comic books away in a new hideaway and came running out.

"I'm here." He was nervous again. Being around the entire crew at once did that to him. "Um.."

"Good, help Zhell with the food." Captain said, looking quite relaxed, "And then report to Theo later."

"Yes Captain." David dashes off to do that. As long as Captain seemed to be in a good mood...that was a good sign right?

He hopes so.

* * *

><p>AN: Easter Eggs are here too.<p>

Cal Durham- Is an actual character in the DC comic verse. And he is in the Aquaman comics exclusively. And yes, his name should be -very- familiar. Aqualad familiar.

Justice Guild of America- Taken from Justice League Animated Epsiode called "Legends" where the Green Lantern tells the others that the people they've just met are comic book characters from a comic book he used to read as a kid.

Reminder- This is a bit of a crossover with my other story (Fishing: The Batman Method). You'll find some things from there and here in each other's plot lines.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Sayin' it again-

**Triggers:** Child abuse/underage/non and dub-con.

* * *

><p>David made a mistake. The worst mistake he could ever possibly have made which was he forgot about Black Jack's warning.<p>

It doesn't hit him until they've been out to sea for about three weeks. He was out of the way at this time of day, hidden in the room he woke up in that he shared with Sven and some crates. With nothing else for him to do, he sat with the comic book that Cal had given him, re-reading the issues as if something new would happen.

Sven came in, looking angry and ready to kill something. David glanced up before looking away thinking it's just Sven being-well- himself. The teenager was often mad about something that David could never discern why.

"_You_."

He glanced up, furrowing his brow a bit at the seventeen year old, "Me? What about me? "

An inarticulate cry erupted from Sven's throat as he launched himself at the twelve year old.

David's first instinct was to escape- except he couldn't. Sven was blocking the way, so he could only try and defend himself.

Which wasn't that good of a defense to be honest.

He tried to reason with him, begged and pleaded even as he kept getting kicked in the gut and back. He turned and curled up just to try and protect what little he could of himself until he was hauled to his feet.

"They simply leave you_ alone_." Sven's face was red boarding on purple at this point, his eyes shiny with unshed tears and fury twisted his thin mouth. "So _fuckin_' innocent, are you? I'll show him! '_Don't touch that one_' he says, well _fuck_ him. _Fuck_ his orders!"

"Wha-?" David squirmed a little in his grasp, but couldn't do much. It hurt too much to do so. He could feel something..something wasn't exactly right but being shoved up against the metal cold walls of the ship, there wasn't really much the boy could do now. "What are you talking about?"

He could taste his own blood from the split on his lower lip, his voice was slightly nasally because his nose had swollen a little. He has no idea what made Sven this angry- and he doesn't understand why he's taking it out on him.

"Lemme go, Sve!" David clasped the teen's wrists, trying to get free still, "I didn't do anything!"

"Doesn't matter." There was a dark tone to his voice, "It _never_ does."

"What's going on in here?"

Sven looked over and dropped David when he saw Theo and his father standing in the doorway.

"Sven?" His father had disappointment written all over his face, "Come, we need to talk."

David wasn't sure what he saw dance across the older boy's face, but it was gone as quickly as it came as Sven stalked over towards his father and left, glowering at any that looked at him.

"That boy." Theo tsked before going over to him, "Let me have a look at you, pup."

"Why-?" David started to ask but was immediately hushed by the older man.

"Hm, he got you good. Take off the shirt. Need to check for internal damage." Theo ordered.

Shakily, David did so, still confused about the whole event. Something happened, he just didn't know what. Something or someone started this. For now though, David winced under the pressure of Theo's hands prodding his bruises. He can only assume that this is what Black Jack meant about trusting people.

That maybe Sven was the one.

How _wrong_ he was.

* * *

><p>Theo said he could sleep in his room that night until they know Sven wouldn't beat him up again. David was still shaken by it all even as he sat down on the bunk bed in the tiny room.<p>

"Here, drink this pup." Theo handed him a glass with amber clear liquid inside of it. "It'll make you feel better."

David looked from him and then to the glass before taking it. He made a face downing the drink as it scorched his tongue and throat. He stopped and tried to hand it back, "It burns."

"It's suppose to. Now drink all of it." Theo told him.

He did so, though kept glancing at Theo wondering what he would do.

The truth- and _everyone_ on the ship knew this- was that the real person in command was not the Captain, but rather Theo. Everyone listened to Theo-even Jolly and he's damn evil sometimes.

Still, David finished his drink, becoming somewhat used to the burning feeling before feeling the need to lie down. He felt sleepy now and wasn't entirely sure what he was feeling.

At least it didn't hurt any more.

"If you're tired, go on and lay down for a spell." Theo told him turning to look at a book, "It'll probably help with the healing."

"Ok.." Sluggishly, David did so, curling up on his side before drifting off to a dreamless sleep.

It was only when he felt..._something_-he couldn't explain what- that he woke up a short time later. It was hot, it felt_ sort_ of good but weird and he can't keep still.

Something- _someone_- kept touching his crotch and it felt like he needed to do some, like pee, really badly but he can't. His body trembled and he gasped at the feeling.

"Th-Theo?" Weak, that's what David felt like. He felt weak and awkward as if he couldn't control his limbs anymore. Or like they didn't obey him. "Theo I-I don't feel good."

"Of course you do." Theo's voice was husky with something that David didn't really understand. "See? It's all the way up and wet. You've never been touched before have you?"

"Touched?" He blinks his dark eyes, trying to see him. "What are-"

"I'm going to make you feel good when I take you." Theo purred and David felt something push against his butt. "I told the other men to not touch you until I had you. That idiot Sven thought he could do something about that. Jealous lil bastard."

"I-stop!Stop it!" David was panicking because it felt like something was stretching and he doesn't like the sensation at all but he can't stop it. He can't stop Theo because his arms won't move. His legs were trapped on either side of the man's hips-_when did he get naked?_- and he can't even scream.

It's just like..like

_"Boy, I done told you before! Don't bother me with your whinin'!" His mom yelled at him._

_But he just wanted her to stop the cut from hurting. It hurt but it doesn't hurt as much as her hand slapping against his face, or her kicking him away when he's fallen down._

_No one..no one saved him._

David closed his eyes tightly. Just like now. No one's gonna save him. He couldn't save himself.

Save himself from what? Why? There was no one there. There would be no one looking for him.

Shelia- she'd forget him.

Best if she did and-

He cried out when Theo thrusts into him, even with his 'care' it hurt so much. It was too big, and David...

David _wanted_ to die. He _believed_ he was dying as Theo sated his lusts with the boy's body. He _hated_ this. He hated being so _weak_. Having _no_ control.

He hated his body for making him _enjoy_ it.

* * *

><p>David's currently fourteen years old. That...that had been the<em> first<em> time he had been taken by Theo. He remembered well what it was like those following months, two years ago. Because after Theo, it had been Jolly and Jolly had been surprisingly _kind_- at least that's how he rated it now- and simply made him suck him off.

Mars wasn't. He liked hurting David when he had him. Zhell had no interest in him- David soon found out it was because Zhell was _Black Jack_'s lover. Black Jack didn't want him- he was grateful for that- but he worked him hard.

"If you don't want to be everyone's _bitch_," Black Jack had said when he found David hiding once in the engine compartment completely broken, " Then grow up tough as shit and get smart. That's the only way out, Pup."

He did that. He learned their weaknesses- or rather he was still learning. He knew that Jolly had a weak spot for him, that the Captain talked too much when he's drunk but he always stopped short of saying something. Something that David thought was important. He knows Mars was only screwing him because he really wanted Jolly. He doesn't know what drove Zhell, Black Jack or Theo.

Sven though..Sven...

David wasn't _sure_ what to make of him. He's the closest in age to him and he still had odd mood swings. Personally, David doesn't know how to _feel_ about Sven.

He _doesn't_ like him, sure as hell wouldn't _mind_ kicking his ass overboard when he goes into his '_I hate everyone_!' modes, but for some reason, he _doesn't_ hate fucking him and being fucked by him.

He doesn't think about it _too_ deeply enough.

Outside of all that-which only really happened when they've got a long sea-voyage ahead. That was the kicker.

Actually, not the only kicker.

When kids thought about being pirates, they get the _romantic_ notion of it. The truth of the matter was, it was _dangerous_ work that usually ended up either robbing people or killin' some.

David had his first experience on such a thing not too long ago. They finally deemed him fit to do it. Wearing masks so they don't blow anything, they found a luxury boat anchored some miles off the nearest shore.

It had been the first time he ever had to kill anyone too.

At the time- it had been _madness_. There had been more people then they expected and they nearly subdued all but this one guy who somehow had a gun. Jolly got into a struggle with the guy and everyone else was looting or holding the people at bay until they were done.

"Pup!" Jolly had yelled to him, "Help me here!"

David had a knife on him and in that very second-he wasn't sure if he wanted to help Jolly. _Jolly_ who decided to _kidnap_ him two years ago. _Jolly_ who was always angry, always mean eying him and doesn't treat him nicely all the time. _Jolly_ who-

David took the knife and killed the man with the gun.

He waited for it- that feeling he's read about in the books they get on shore leave. The feeling that something's broken and that he'd be ok with this.

He's _not_ ok with this.

Instead, he barely looked at the people when they left the ship. He doesn't stomach his food.

And at night, when the Captain wanted him, David doesn't even_ mind_ doing it with him. He doesn't want to think about that man's face when he killed him.

That shocked _look_.

David had closed his eyes to that, rolled his hips against the Captain's, scratched up his back while moaning like a bitch in heat- all because _he wanted to forget that face_.


	5. Chapter 5

An: good gods, I thought I would never figure out a way to get myself out of the corner I painted myself in with David.

Anyway, hope this helps. I'm probably gonna skip a few bits and make up others (Like his confrontation with Aquaman and such). anyway, this will get done. (along with others.)

* * *

><p>David felt no better after that. In fact, he went about his work in the engine room with Jack, he was silent, unable to comprehend how they do this and still be alright withthemeselves. He wonders how Jack and the others are able to do this.<p>

"How?"

"How what?" Jack reaches into the tool box and hunkers down to work, " Watch what you're doing."

David lets out a frustrated growl before tossing the wrench down and looks at him, "How can you act so ..so normal? I mean-"

"Kid, you need to stop being so soft about those things." Jack never bothers to look up at him. "That's why you keep getting into the shit that you do." Heaving a sigh, the black man looks at him with an expression that was part pity and mostly annoyance. "Why you're always their_ bitch_? Because you're simply weak and clinging to those childhood _fantasies_ of yours. You'll never be anything unless you realize that _no one_ is going to help a boy like you. No one's going to give you a handout and no one- I mean no one- will ever give a damn about you unless you do it yourself."

David looks away, trying not to let that sway him or even..

He knew that. He knew it because he lived it. No one ever gave a damn about him. No one except-

"If you can't do that, kid, then get the fuck out."

"Why haven't _you_ left?"

A bark of laughter startles David as Jack sat back down, "I have a record as long as you are tall. There's no one that'll hire me. No one that'll look beyond how I look. What's the point of going straight if everyone's _already_ labeled you? Nah, I'm here because I owe the captian. Because I don't have no where else to go." He shook his head, running a hand over it for a moment before looking back at the pimpes and other bits of machinery before saying, " If you can get out, Manta, then do it. Don't get stuck here. Not like me. Not like _them_."

* * *

><p>It was only later- perhap a few days after that conversation- does he get approach by Theo. The kill still weighed heavily on him that even the mindless rutting did nothing to ease or even give him a reprieve from the guilt he felt.<p>

With evening approaching, he couldn't shake it still and wondered if he ever will. It also brought back other conversations and experiences to mind, however such line of thought was interrupted.

"Come on, pup." Theo's aged a little but it was hard to tell. He was smiling that kind of smile which let David know exactly what the older man had really come for. Tonight, however, he was simply not in the mood for it. For any of this. He didn't want to continue on living in this kind of world.

Often in the last few days, he thought about just jumping overboard and letting the sea take him. He wanted to do that, just let himself be swept underneath the small waves and into it's blue depths. Whether he would become food for the fish or not- it didn't matter. It would have probably been the most productive thing he ever did.

"No." David didn't even look to see if the man was surprised by his answer. "I don't want to. I don't want that _anymore_."

Theo stood silently before laughing at him, "Oh? Has the pup gotten his stinger? Boy, I said-"

"And I said _no_!" It erupts, the sudden rush of rage as he whirled and lunged at Theo, taking the man off guard again witha swinging punch to the head.

"Why you fucking little-!" Theo wasn't about to be taken in by this bastard. Deny him? There's consequences for that! "You're going to pay for that!"

Bravo left David as quickly as it had come and the boy bolted away from the scene. He had little time. If he made it to the lifeboats, maybe he could get away from this all. But he was in the middle of the freaking ocean. How could he...?

That's when he heard it, a pod of dolphins swimming happily some yards out with a boy that was a little bit older than he was in the thick of it. Hope sprung up inside of David as some of the recent stories came back to him. Right, there's some Aqua-lad..or was it man?- was going around saving people. Helping them.

"Hey..._HEY_!" He even took off his shirt waving it, "Over here!" If he could get this Aquaguy's help, then maybe he could get away from them for good. Maybe he didn't have to believe that everyone was a bastard and didn't give a damn about others. Maybe.. maybe..

Again his heart leapt, the person is looking his way. Oh god, please. Please Please- "Hey! Over _here_! Over-"

"There he is!" He heard Jolly's voice and looked over. Fuck. He had to get out of here. So, David climbs the railing, with the intention of jumping over when he was pulled back but not before he screamed for help.

However he couldn't see that the blonde and the dolphins were far away from him and had gone back underneath the waves again.

Leaving him alone to face the consquences.

"Time to teach you some manners, pup." Theo's voice was threateningly low and his eyes even more meancing than before.

David struggled against the hands that held him, and was utterly surprised to see Black Jack standing there with an utterly grim look on his face.

Black Jack's words came back to haunt him, _"Don't trust anyone kid, not even me."_

That's when David knew- he knew that things would never be alright ever again.

* * *

><p>His days are spent locked away in the room he used to share with Sven. Only now the crates are gone. There's nowhere to run, no where to hide. His bathes are little more than being sprayed with water- and if Zhell was watching him he could even bathe out of a bucket of cold water.<p>

His existence became that room. His mind only filled with ways of how to escape. Of how to get back at them. He doesn't think about it- the nights when they come and use him whenever the mood struck. He doesn't think about whatever bruises that are given him.

Instead, he used his time to excerise a bit. To try and build up more of a musclar body. Maybe..maybe that would at least ward one of them off- he hoped but he was never that lucky.

When they're done and they leave him, David would sit there in this room, formulating plans that would do everything from extracting vengeance on them to his escape.

* * *

><p>At seventeen, three years after that, David played the nice little bitch to their lusts, but he never again gave them his trust- or anything else that was of value. He believed he's getting there, so close to the end now. He only has to wait a little while longer. Just a little..<p>

* * *

><p>On a moonless night, while the crew slept secure in their bunks-or wherever they felt like roosting that night, a manta's stringer is drawn. It's silver and shown brightly in the dim lit rooms of the crew.<p>

It had been so easy, _insanely so_, to slip some unpleasant chemicals in their food. The fools, they believed him tame. Believed he had given up the need to even escape.

He showed them, of course. First Sven, spineless ass of a man, than the others- Mars, Jolly, Zhell-the bastard never once helped him and even tied him down once for Theo's pleasure- the Captian after him. And finally it was down to Theo and Black Jack.

David took immense pleasure in cutting Theo up. He had taken special care to tie and gag him first before he made his other kills. Now, he laughed deeply with his face hurting so much from smiling. He cuts away at the flesh, ignoring the blood that accumalates all over his hand and body. He kept at it until he came to Theo's cock.

"No.." David cooed, "Don't die yet man. This _will_ be fun. I'll make you feel real good." He glanced at him with a wicked grin, "See? It's all _wet_ here."

Blood slicked hand grabbed at the limp phallus earning another muffled scream as he squeezed on it. "No, no, you'll_ like_ it. I _promise_!"

* * *

><p>Black Jack was the only one left. And he stared down at the man with the flare gun in his hand. He wasn't about to spare the man, even though..<p>

Even though Jack had warned him. He did, but Jack didn't have to help them. He didn't have to-

"So, you're going to kill me too, kid?" Jack spotted him, "Like the others? "

"You warned me."

" I did."

"You helped them."

"..Yes."

"Why?"

Jack spread his arms out, " Do it."

"_Why_?" David all but screamed those word out. "Why? I thought-"

"You don't have the balls to do it, do you?" Jack taunted him. "Can kill them but not me?"

David's hand shook as he raised the flare gun, "I looked at you like a father."

"Heh, I'm _no one's_ father." Jack shot back. "And I'm certainly _not_ yours."

* * *

><p>A ship came to port, empty of any crew saved a single teen that left with a duffle bag slung over his shoulder. He pulled his hood down in the early twilight of morning as he left and disappeared into the sleepy town.<p>

When the sun climbed high into the sky was when the police swormed the docks to figure out who murdered the people there.

They never did find anything...


End file.
